El viaje de una fan en Naruto
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Basada en la Historia de Javier Pozos una Fan común y corriente de Naruto viaja al Mundo Shinobi con un Gran poder y la posibilidad de cambiar los acontecimientos a su gusto las cosas que cambiara , los sucesos que lograra Cambiar , véanlo y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno aquí mi primer fic de Naruto espero y les guste, quisiera agradecer a Emperor92 por ayudarme y a javipozos por su fic, donde el de ambos me inspiro para crear mi propia versión bueno sin más disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Según dicen la realidad supera a la ficción pero hay veces en la que la ficción puede volverse realidad y de eso se trata esta Historia.

En un Departamento una Chica de unos 22 años estaba entrando con cara de cansancio traía consigo un bolso deportivo donde al caer ella también lo hizo en su cama, su Nombre es Alexandra Rojas nacida en Argentina cinturón negro en artes marciales y futura profesora de Historia, la chica tenía el Pelo negro y la Piel Blanca, ella solo tomo su teléfono y se puso a ver lo que es su anime favorito el cual era Naruto, una vez terminado solo se quedo mirando al techo por un largo rato.

—Lindo final pero lo siento agridulce muchas muertes innecesarias y demás cosas—Suspiro con pesar y apago luz

Aunque no podía conciliar el sueño seguía pensando en lo que había visto, al final cerré los Ojos.

—Si yo hubiera sido la creadora muchas cosas hubieran cambiado —Dijo calmada esperando a que nadie respondieron

—Tal vez puedas hacer eso—Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se fue hacia atrás al encender la luz dos seres flotaban delante de ella, Alejandra quedo sin palabra al ver a Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki delante de ella.

—Creo que ya me volví loca… —Dijo sin salir del estado de Shock

—Jovencita, ¿Sabes quienes somos no es así? —Pregunto Hagoromo—Claro que lo se… pero no puedo creer que sean Reales

—Somos tan reales como tú te lo Imaginas saludos soy Hamura Ōtsutsuki y el es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — Se presentaron ante ella pero seguía sin salir del Asombro ya que los conocía Perfecto

—Como puede ser esto Posible… ya se de seguro estoy soñando— se dio una bofetada pero le dolió —No… no estoy soñando... ¿Qué necesitan de mi?

Hamura la observo con detenimiento antes de comenzar a Hablar.

—Como tu dijiste en lo que llamas serie hubo muchas muertes innecesarias, venimos a ofrecerte poder cambiar eso a tu gusto, te otorgaremos nuestros Poderes y cualquiera que puedas crear tu misma, pero una Advertencias una vez que entres no podrás Salir hasta que se cumpla el Tiempo establecido — Hagoromo lo dijo serio eso ultimo

— ¿Cuál sería ese tiempo Límite? —Pregunto Alexandra con curiosidad

—La boda de Naruto con Hinata será el tiempo límite una vez que ocurra podrás elegir quedarte o irte pero elijas lo que elijas será para siempre— esta vez respondió Hagoromo igual de serio

— ¡Esta bien! Acepto ir — Lo dijo con emoción

—Está bien — Hagoromo coloco su bastón en su cabeza y los ojos de la chica comenzaron arderle de forma extrema luego el dolor se calmo

Ella miro en un espejo que tenia y fue grande su asombro al ver el Rinnegan era un sueño realidad para ella.

—De ahora hasta que ocurra esa boda serás parte de la trama y avanzaras con ella, podrás hacer los cambios que gustes, pero deberás entrenar para conseguir dominar mejor los Poderes que te hemos dado — Comento Hagoromo observando me

—Por protección te obsequiare el Arma que quieras podrás darle el nombre y la fuerza que quieras — me dijo Hamura

—Me gustaría una Katana de filo de Madera como esta — Ella mostró una réplica de Katana que tenia con su filo de Madera y su funda

—Está Bien — Hamura La Katana que tenía en mi mano desapareció y apareció otra más larga el mango de un color negro con dorado, su funda negra y su filo era de madera de Roble la cual tenía un Cascabel en el fondo del Mango

—Perfecto — Dijo sonriendo

—Recuerda podrás cambiar lo que quieras, pero deberás fortalecer te para dominar mejor los poderes — Me dijo Hamura

Ella hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y un portal Apareció delante de ella, la chica solo lo cruzo y una luz cegadora le golpeo los Ojos, cuando los abrió observo un Bosque era de noche.

—No estaré… — no termino de Hablar y observo un zorro Gigante atacar. —Si estoy en el comienzo de todo

Ella corrió hacia aquel lugar con su Katana en mano llego en el momento donde Minato preparaba el cuello mientras el Zorro era atrapado por las cadenas de Kushina.

—Bien aun no es tarde — ella corrió a gran velocidad cuando Kurama lanzo sus garras

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de atravesarlos un corte de Aire golpeo violentamente la pata de Kurama haciendo que retirara sus garras.

—Bien… lo logre— ella se Puso delante de Minato y Kushina teniendo su Katana envainada pero en la mano.

— ¡¿Tu te atreviste a Golpearme Humana?! —Grito Kurama furioso

—Cuarto Hokage cuando le diga termine el cello yo me encargare del Zorro — ella volvió su atención, hacia Kurama

El zorro observaba a la desconocida traía una túnica Negra que no mostraba nada de su rostro.

—Al fin te Conozco Zorro de las Nueve Colas o debería llamarte… kurama— lo ultimo ella solo movió sus labios sin emitir sonido Kurama los leyó a la perfección

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! — Pregunto iracundos

—Tus preguntas serán contratadas en breve solo debes entrar en el bebe y se te será revelado todo — Comento

— ¡Ni creas! ¡No me volverán a encerrar! — el lanzo otro golpe con sus garras

Ella tomo la Katana sin desenfundarla le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Kurama hizo un gesto de dolor no podía colocar la pata en el suelo ya que parecía fracturada.

—Juguemos al Perro malo cada vez que me interrumpas o te enojes diré perro malo y te golpeare — Le dijo con tranquilidad todo para ocultar su nerviosismo de tenerlo de frente

—Ni creas que seguiré tus juegos Humano... —No termino de hablar porque ella lo había tomado del hocico y lo tiro al suelo Minato y Kushina quedaron en Shock al ver eso.

—Quien será… ni Tsunade tiene tanta fuerza… — Comento Minato

—Ahora escucha Kyubi —ella se le acerco para quedar frente a frente él seguía tumbado por el golpe — Entiendo que estés iracundos con quienes te sellaron pero al comienzo fue por defensa propia, no fuiste usado para el mal jamás ni mito Uzumaki ni Kushina te usaron para eso has tenido una vida tranquila desde esos días no?

—Tú que sabes EH sido su prisionero más que nada y ahora tendré carcelero nuevo— menciono molesto y resignado para hablar

—No veas al bebe como tu nuevo carcelero velo, como una oportunidad si logras llevarte bien con bebe podrás vivir sin estar encerrado en una jaula mental, te volverás más fuerte que nunca — Le dijo tocando suavemente su hocico

—Tu que sabes de que ese mocoso no me usara como madara o el de hace unos momentos — Pregunto ya rato de la charla

—Naruto no será así te lo aseguro, Madara y el de hace unos momentos son seres diferentes, solo dale una oportunidad veras que pueden hacerse amigos — le dijo con un tono más calmado Kurama solo suspiro de fastidio y resignación

—Bien séllenme dentro del mocoso antes de que cambie de opinión — Dijo resignado

—Cuarto Hokage haga lo le daré chakra suficiente para no Morir por el Jutsu — así con esas palabras Minato termino el sellamiento de Kurama ella gasto demasiado chakra para evitar que la parca se lo llevase, una vez sellado tanto en Minato como en Naruto ella prosiguió a darle Chakra a Kushina

Al rato ella estaba agitada respirando por el gaste de energía nada peligroso pero no se acostumbraba, había hecho algo importante evitar que ellos dos murieran sonrió para sí misma por eso.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos —Dijo Minato feliz por la ayuda

—Todo sea por el pequeño— Le dijo riendo un poco

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunto Kushina al verla aun agitada

—Si... Me recuperare —le dijo queriendo calmarlos —Se que tienen preguntas pero se las responderé mañana ahora estoy muy agotada.

— ¿Por qué no viene a la aldea así descansa? —Ofreció Minato

—Me parece bien, gracias por la oferta — acepte gustosa la invitación ya que no quería dormir en el bosque.

Se fueron de ese lugar en lo que será cinco minutos aparecieron varios cazadores Anbu y el tercer Hokage, ellos se alegraron al verlos sanos y salvo obviamente preguntaron por ella.

—Quiero que esto no salga de lo que vaya a decir pero ella nos salvo la vida a Mi esposa y a mi —Dijo Minato serio y todos se sorprendieron y asintieron.

Una vez llegaron a Konoha los Anbus la guiaron a un Departamento para descansar era el que hubiera usado Naruto si todo seguía igual, ella entro y la debilidad fue mas y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—y ¿Qué te parece esta nueva vida? —

A ella se le aparece Hagoromo ella solo suspiro estirándose un poco pero con una sonrisa

—En verdad es genial, incluso ya logre salvar a Minato y Kushina de Kurama—Ella estaba feliz por estar en ese lugar.

—Veo que los tres han hecho el mismo paso solo que de maneras peculiares—Dijo Hagoromo mirándola

— ¿Tres? ¿A alguien más le concedieron lo mismo? —pregunto curiosa y Hagoromo asintió

—Si a otros dos jóvenes sus historias y resultados fueron peculiares y divertidas ahora queremos saber cómo será la tuya—Me dijo calmado y ella asintió

—Haré lo mejor que pueda— con esas ella despertó

Al día siguiente la luz del sol se hizo presente por una ventana levantando la, ella observo el lugar al abrir los ojos había un espejo y se observo llevaba una túnica negra se la quito dejando ver un traje como el de Ninja Gaiden pero con una especie de capucha y una máscara parecida a la de kakashi

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Minato estaba haciendo el papeleo por lo del incidente de la noche anterior, Kushina estaba con Naruto en sus manos ella sentada en un chillón del lugar cuando una brisa se hizo presente de la cual salió la Chica.

—la esperábamos ¿Tiene Hambre? —Pregunto Minato y ella negó

—Vengo para contestar las preguntas que tienen de mi así que pregunten, pero quiero que solo ustedes escuchen que los Anbu esperen afuera — ella les dijo calmada esa situación varios Hambu aparecieron y luego se fueron del lugar ella lanzo unos sellos para evitar que los escuchen

—bien ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Minato serio

—Mi nombre es Sasai, aunque no lo crean soy "una observadora " una entidad multi dimensional que vigila los diferentes Mundos en busca de anomalías, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida así que decidí volverme una Humana para vivir un poco mas casi lo mismo que los Uzumaki aunque conserve mis habilidades — ella había mentido en parte ya que en si lo de observadora era que veía mucho anime pero aun así.

—Increíble… aunque si no hubiera visto lo que vi ayer no te estaría creyendo ahora… entonces ¿Qué harás? — pregunto Minato

—Con mi sola presencia ya se ha alterado de forma irreversible la vida que debía tener naruto pero para bien ya que… ambos debían morir aquella noche Naruto seria Huérfano y despreciado por la aldea al creer que él es el zorro , observen—ella los metió en un genjutsu

En el pudieron observar las cosas que pasarían, la masacre Uchiha, danzo, los exámenes chunin, la invasión, akatsuki, la cuarta guerra y Kaguya. A ambos esa presentación los dejo sin palabra. Y diferentes sentimientos ira por los aldeanos al ver como trataban a naruto, felicidad al ver los amigos y las personas que lo trataban bien, miedo por todo lo que ocurría y las muertes que se avecinaban y esperanza de poder evitarlas además de ver el Amor que Naruto recibía de la joven del Clan Hyuga.

—Ya veo… maldito danzo ¡Lo asesinare!— dijo Kushina con enojo comenzando a elevar su cabello observando al pequeño Naruto dormir en sus brazos ella lo abrazo mas a ella , Sasai se puso un poco incomoda al verla sentía un terror de solo verla así.

— ¿Qué aras ahora Sasai — pregunto Minato mirándola.

—Me iré un tiempo a entrenar y atender unos asuntos, mientras deben evitar a toda costa la masacre Huchiha y el secuestro de Hinata como ya lo vieron —dijo ella seria y calmada.

—Bien ya sabemos que pasara y podremos estar listos ¿necesitaras algo para tu viaje? —pregunto Minato.

—si primero quiero que hagan la vista gorda en lo que asesino a Danzo y sus Hambu de Raiz menos a uno se llama SAI luego hagan que Hinata y naruto se junten desde pequeños así no deban pasar por tanto para confesarse — dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa

—no te preocupes me asegurare yo misma de que ellos se vuelvan una hermosa pareja, oíste Naruto mama te conseguirá una gran Novia — dijo Kushina muy feliz mirando a su bebe.

—Bueno iré a hacer mis cosas y me iré, ahora ofrezco mis servicios como Ninja de Konoha si lo aceptan— ella hizo una reverencia

—claro eres más que aceptada— dijo minato acercándose a su cajón para tomar una Banda pero ella lo detuvo

—aun no cuando regrese démela aun no estoy lista debo atender varios asuntos, nos vemos — ella desapareció y sus cellos igual

Danzo estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles el Hokage no le había dado nada de información sobre. Lo que había sucedido y estaba interesado en las marcas que presentaba el bebe, en eso sintió algo en su cuello que no sabía cómo llego.

—Hola momia— Sasai estaba parada detrás con su Katana la cual presentaba su filo de madera.

— ¿Como entraste? —Pregunto Danzo

—pasando por todos tus Hambu ya muertos y ahora sigues tu por tu traición a la aldea —dijo ella y hizo presión su espada su filo aun siendo de madera cortaba igual que una Katana ella termino por decapitarlo y desaparecer del lugar sin dejar pista de quien lo hizo solo el Hokage sabia y este se hacia el furioso por las muertes.

—Bien Konoha hasta que nos volvamos a ver —ella estaba en la entrada y solo se fue a gran velocidad. A comenzar su entrenamiento

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el primer cap espero que les haya gustado lamento las faltas ortográficas pero estuve escribiendo el fic en mi teléfono debido a que no tengo PC en estos momentos, bueno sin más hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo , se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que publique el primer capítulo pero surgieron demasiadas cosas y en estos días me estoy liberando , pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo prometo que el próximo no tardará tanto**

* * *

Capitulo

Amanecía en Konoha, en lo que era la entrada de Dicha aldea tres figuras una adulta y una no Mayor a los 12, mientras la otro ya con 16 años estaban paradas en ella con una capucha y los dos mas pequeños con máscaras una de un águila y otra de un loro.

—Sensei ¿es aquí? —

Pregunto la de la mascara de Loro y la silueta mas grande asintió

Los tres entraron caminando luego de burlar a la legendaria vigilancia de Konoha y observaron la roca de los Hokages la cual estaba garabateada, la mayor río ante eso, siguieron su camino la aldea se veía tranquila y Prospera, en eso un gran alboroto les llamo la atención, un niño de ropas llamativas, cabello rubio y googles corría de unos ninjas que intentaban atraparlo.

—¡Vuelve aquí naruto! — Grito un Ninja mientras el mencionado seguía escapando

—¡atrapen me si pueden! — grito el y desapareció en Humo.

Los ninjas se dividieron para buscarlo naruto salió de detrás de una manta la cual simulaba ser la pared cuando quiso irse choco con alguien su mirada se puso blanca.

—Naruto Uzumaki Namikase — Kushina estaba seria y naruto aterrado

—Ma.. Mama—Dijo Naruto ya que no esperaba que su madre lo atrapará tan pronto

—¡Te falto mas detalle en las estatuas! — Grito "Kushina " y luego se volvió una nube de Humo

Se apreciaba a una Chica de piel blanca y cabello negro sonriendo por su broma Naruto no entendía nada.

—¡¿Quién eres tu?! — Grito Naruto

—Alguien a quien le pareció una buena obra de arte —Dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿verdad que es genial?, espera ¿de donde conoces mi nombre? —Cuestiono naruto al percatarse de eso

—Bueno veras yo… — no termino de hablar cuando la verdadera Kushina se hizo presente en escena junto a los demás ninjas

—¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikase estas en problemas jovencito! —Kushina estaba de lo mas furiosa y detrás de ella Había cierta personita que Naruto reconoció

—¡¿Me traicionaste Hinata?! —Exclamo naruto al verla

—¡No la metas en esto Naruto! —Grito Kushina el rubio suspiro

—Pe.. Perdon naruto— Hinata estaba avergonzada detrás de Kushina

—Bueno no puedo enojarme con Tigo Hinata eres mi mejor amiga—Dijo el sonriendo la mencionada se sonrojo

—Vaya sigue igual Señora Uzumaki—Sasai sonrió al ver a Kushina ella demoro un poco en reconocerla

—No puede ser… ¡Volviste! —Kushina se puso feliz al verla

—¿la conoces mama? —Pregunto naruto extrañado

—Es amiga de tu padre y mía —Comento Kushina a su hijo

Luego de la presentación Sasai y sus dos acompañantes fueron a la oficina del Hokage para hablar con Minato el cual al verla sonrió al ver que había vuelto, ahora los tres estaban charlando mientras que los niños que acompañaban a Sasai esperaban afuera.

—¿Cómo ha estado Konoha en este tiempo? —Pregunto Sasai calmada

—Bien, se logro evitar la muerte de Hizashi y Ana Hyuga , luego de mucho tiempo logre calmar las cosas con el clan Uchiha, aunque se revelaron algunos pero fueron atrapados, sobre lo que hiciste a Danzo se te busco un tiempo pero luego descarte al no dar con el asesino, aunque las cosas con kumo están algo tensas aun —

Comento Minato observando la ella estaba calmada respecto a todo lo que había dicho

—bien, aunque no se preocupe por lo que ocurre con Kumo, ya me encargue de todo en mi viaje, con mis dos Alumnos —

Comento Sasai sonriendo un poco, luego pasaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, mientras en la puerta de la oficina a del Hokage dos jóvenes esperaban a su Sensei, en lo que ellos estaban en ese Lugar Naruto junto con Hinata se acercaron

—¡Hola Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikase! — saludo energéticamente naruto

—Soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer — Saludo Hinata tímidamente

—Soy Aiko Shiranui es un placer —

La mayor hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto ,ella ya no traía la túnica ni la máscara dejando ver su piel Blanca y su cabello de color marrón claro , además de la venda que usaba en sus ojos

—¿Por qué usa vendas en sus ojos? — Pregunto naruto curioso

—Aiko es ciega desde que Nació, me llamo Isao shiranui —

Comento el Chico calmado el tenia los ojos de color Azul, el cabello marrón claro casi rubio, su piel blanca en su boca al igual que Kakashi tenia una mascara cubriendo la

—¿ son familia? —

Pregunto Naruto pensando que tal ves tienen el mismo trato que el clan Hyuga de rama primaria y secundaria

—fui adoptada cuando tenía cuatro años por el Padre del Joven Isao , me ayudó a sobrellevar mi ceguera , se volvió como un padre para mí , le pedí ser entrenada para cuidar del Joven Isao , hasta que por mi culpa fue herido en un ataque a nuestro clan quedando únicamente nosotros dos

Comento Aiko con la mirada en el suelo Naruto y Hinata estaban callados al saber que ellos dos habían visto morir a toda su familia en una noche, a naruto y Hinata no querían Imaginarse que eso les llegara a pasar, La puerta se abrió de la cual se asomo Sasai.

—Niños vengan por favor —

Pidió su maestra y ambos entraron Minato los observaba ambos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia hacia el Hokage

—Son mis Alumnos Isao y Aiko Shiranui de un clan casi extinto del país de las aves, ellos son los últimos de su clan —

Explico Sasai a ambos se les formo un Semblante triste y serio por parte de Isao

—¿Sabes lo que le paso a ese Clan? —Pregunto Minato Serio

—Akatsuki eso paso, su Miembro Hidan los Asesino a todos solo ellos sobrevivieron —

Comento Sasai seria, Isao por su mirada furiosa parecía que quería destruir a Hidan, Aiko movió sus orejas y desvío si rostro hacia Isao ella le coloco la mano en el Hombro y le sonrió.

—Calma , recuerda lo que nuestro padre decía sobre la venganza — dijo ella con una sonrisa

—Que nubla la razón y destruye no solo a tu enemigo, sino también aleja a tus seres queridos —

Dijo el calmándose Aiko asintió con una sonrisa, el aunque no se notara por la mascara también sonrió.

—Hokage , me gustaría que aceptara a ambos como Ninjas de Konoha y que permita restaurar el Clan Shiranui aquí en Konoha —

Pidió Sasai calmada Minato los miro a ambos niños y sonrió de su Cajón saco dos Bandas con el logo de Konoha y se las entrego, Isao se la ato en su Brazo Derecho mientras que Aiko la usaba en el Izquierdo.

—Sobre lo de la restauración del Clan debo Hablarlo con el consejo, pero si hacen una demostración de sus habilidades de seguro aceptaran —

Dijo Minato calmado, Sasai sonrio ante aquello

—De acuerdo, pero déjeme decirle que el Clan Shiranui sera un gran clan para Konoha yo misma presencie sus habilidades reflejadas en ambos — Dijo Sasai confiada por sus alumnos

—¿Me dirías de que habilidades hablas? — pregunto Minato con curiosidad

— con todo respeto deberá esperar a la presentación Minato —

Comento Sasai con una sonrisa el solo río un poco y suspiro

—Bien si no les molesta mañana en la mañana se les haga la prueba, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienen?— pregunto Minato a los mas jóvenes

—Tengo 12 años Nací el veinte de Agosto — Comento Isao

—Tengo 16 años nací el quince de marzo — Comento Aiko

—Bien, entonces nos Veremos mañana en la mañana — Dijo Minato y los tres asintieron — por cierto ten la llave de el departamento donde te quedaste la primera ves

Minato le dio la llave a Sasai, ella junto a sus alumnos fueron al departamento donde acomodaron sus cosas de forma sencilla si lograban impresionar en la prueba de mañana podrían conseguir un terreno para un complejo y asi formar otra ves el Clan, les tomo un rato terminar y al hacerlo fueron a comer algo.

—¿Por qué no comemos aquí? —Pregunto Sasai al ver el Ichiraku ramen

Ellos entraron y vieron a Naruto e Hinata comiendo en el lugar

—Hola niños ¿En una cita? — Pregunto ella divertida

Hinata paso de blanca a roja en menos de dos segundos y Naruto se atraganto pero golpeo su pecho y trago

—¡No diga eso! Hinata y yo solo somos Amigos — grito Naruto y Sasai solo río

Pidieron la comida y mientras coman ella les contó una falsa Historia de viajes donde conoció a Minato y se hicieron amigos, en lo que charlaban físicamente ella entro en la mente de Naruto y observo una bella pradera donde Kurama dormía se despertó al verla.

—te lo dije kurama? — pregunto ella divertida

—si, el mocoso y su familia son como dijiste —Dijo el sin abrir los ojos

—es bueno que se lleven bien —Su sonrisa paso a una mirada seria —Porque cosas malas se aproximan y tus hermanos y tu estarán en peligro en algunos años, pero deja que mis Hijos y yo nos encarguemos de todo

Kurama la miro y ella sonrio confiada el no entendía que quería decir eso de sus Hijos.

—Explicate —Pidio Kurama mirandola

—Todo a su tiempo Kurama ni una palabra a naruto —ella desapareció de la mente de naruto

Pasaron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde Naruto e Hinata se hicieron rápidamente amigos de Aiko mientras Isao parecia mas alejado pero aun asi lo lograron, en lo que volvían naruto le comento como dentro de poco seria la asignación de Grupos donde naruto quería estar con Hinata siendo que Sasai sabia que no pasaría y cuando iba a decir algo Aiko e Isao lo animaron a que mantuviera vivo ese sueño, ella fijo la mirada en su alumno menor tenia una baga sonrisa por la forma de su rostro tal ves porque al fin podría dejar ir el pasado, Sasai les comento de la prueba de Mañana asi que ellos estarían presentes. Una ves que se despidieron los tres fueron al departamento donde se dieron un baño y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente se prepararon para la prueba los dos jóvenes se enlistaron con ropas de su clan mas el logo el cual era la Nota de sol sobre la nota de FA.

—¿Listos chicos? — Pregunto Sasai y ambos Asintieron y se fueron

La prueba se llevaría a cabo en el estadio de Konoha para que todos pudieran verlo en la zona del Hokage se encontraba Minato, Kushina e Hiruzen en la Arena estaban los tres parados Isao se estiraba mientras Aiko estaba solo parada escuchando a la multitud, Entre los líderes de los clanes destacaban los del clan Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha, además de varios Ambu en el lugar cuidando de las personas.

Minato se levanto de su lugar pidiendo que todos hicieran Silencio al hacerlo Minato carraspeo un poco su voz antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Les agradezco a todos Por venir —Minato comenzó —Hoy conocerán a una Buena amiga de Mi familia ella es Sasai, ella me ayudo a contener al Zorro de las Nueve Colas

Todos los presentes se asombraron ante aquello en especial Naruto y sus compañeros.

—Hoy a decidido unirse a las filas de Konoha y por eso se le ara una prueba en las diferentes ramas de un Ninja Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y Taijutsu, para asi poder integrarla de forma correcta a nuestras Filas, Pero antes sus Alumnos serán probados para el mismo propósito.

Aiko e Isao Dieron un paso al frente ambos con una mirada seria y calmada.

—Ambos son los últimos de un Clan del País de las Aves y han pedido esta prueba para poder rearmar su clan en Konoha son Isao y Aiko Shiranui —Comento Minato —l la primera Sera Aiko Shiranui

Isaoy Sasai subieron a las gradas para Observar quienes fueron elegidos para hacerle la prueba fueron Neji Hyuga, Rock lee

—sera una pelea para determinar la fuerza de Aiko pueden usar cualquier tenica para el combate — dijo Minato y el combate comenzó

Aiko tomo la postura del Mono del kung fu mientras que Neji activo su Byakugan, la Shiranui espero el momento y cuando neji piso ella Desapareció a la vista de la mayoría

—¡Neji cuidado! — Rock lee observo detrás del Hyuga como la ciega apareció propinandole un rodillazo

Neji se giro y freno el golpe pero no sintió nada ya que la figura no estaba, el volvio a aparecer dando un Barrido, luego un rodillazo a la espalda

, volvió a su punto inicial de donde estaba antes de comenzar la pelea.

—no me hiciste nada— Neji no supo como pero sintió el golpe en la nuca, sus piernas fallaron y cayo luego fue mando lejos por un dolor en la espalda

En las gradas

El clan Hyuga miraba eso incrédulo de como el prodigio Hyuga fue mandado a volar por golpes retardados, junto al Hokague Sasai dejo escapar una risa.

—Lo perfeccionó en poco tiempo — Comento Sasai a lo que a Minato le pareció Curioso

—¿De que hablas? — Pregunto Minato

—de Aiko logro dominar una técnica que hace dos meses lo intentaba, "Golpe sónico " como la luz viaja mas rápido que el sonido el proyecta su imagen en diferentes puntos donde luego el sonido trae con sigo el impacto del golpe — explico ella mirando el combate

—Suena muy Avanzado para un Genin — Comento Minato

—Es porque ella ya es mas fuerte que un Chunin ya con un poco mas de tiempo llega a Jounin — Explico ella calmada

Minato se levanto rápido de su asiento eh hizo parar el combate.

—¿Porque lo para Hokage? — Pregunto Aiko

—no es un combate Justo contando tu nivel actual tus oponentes están en desventaja — Comento Minato

Aiko dió una referencia y miro hacia Neji y Lee

—Cuando quieran Terminemos esta pelea — Comento ella

—¡aunque no logre pelear aquí veras como mi Juventud arde pronto! — Grito Lee con entusiasmo

Neji solo se le quedo Mirando con mala cara , Aiko de un salto volvió a las Grandas y ahora bajo Isao

En las gradas ella suspiró de cansancio esa Técnica consumió mucho Chakra

—Lo hiciste bien, ¿porque atacaste al del Byakugan? —

Pregunto su Maestra curiosa ella solo suspiro

—dio un paso descuidado , estaba confiado , aunque creo que en verdad se me fue la mano —

Comento ella calmada Mientras su maestra asentía y Minato solo se quedaba escuchando.

En la Arena Isao estaba parado sacando un pergamino pero se detuvo unos segundos

—Hokague ¿Es contra las reglas usar armas?

Minato negó dejando a Isao sacar sus armas de un pergaminos estás eran dos tonfas con varios orificios como si fueran flautas gigantes , el las tomo y se preparó , sus rivales se presentaron , Shikamaru , Ino y Sasuke. El primero tenía cara de fastidio debido a que no quería hacerlo

—que fastidio ¿porque tengo que hacer esto yo? — Se quejo Shikamaru como siempre

—esten concentrado — Ordeno Sasuke

—¿Quien te coloco de líder? — volvió a quejarse Shikamaru

—Sasuke tiene razón nos concentremos en el combate — Comento Ino solo siguiendo lo que dijo su amado Sasuke

Shikamaru miro a otro lado y se prepararon para el Combate, este comenzó e Isao se llevó una hacia su boca , aún cubierto con la máscara en su boca logro tocar una Hermosa melodia, los otros tres genin no entendían que quería hacer

—¿Que esta haciendo? —

Pregunto Ino al ver eso

—¿Que importa? ataquen—

Sasuke fue a enfrentarlo con un Kunai en la mano, estando cerca de golpearlo otro Kunai le freno el golpe, era el de Ino

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?! — Grito Sasuke a Ino

—no dejare que ataques a Isao.. — Ino tenia una Voz perdida como si hubiera sido poseida

—Arte del Clan Shiranui...Domador de Serpientes —

Dijo Isao mientras meneaba sus Tonfas generando música.

En las gradas

—Sigo creyendo que es algo espeluznante que haga hablar a quien usa de títeres — comento Sasai algo incómoda

—Si, a mi también me aterra la verdad — comento Aiko

En la arena

Isao estaba junto a Ino está tenía una mirada perdida , el Shiranui estaba parado moviendo un poco sus Tonfas , Sasuke atacó a este otra vez con un Kunai pero Ino lo volvió a frenar pero era todo una trama.

—¡Lo tengo! —

Shikamaru uso su Jutsu de posesión de sombra con la esperanza de ayudar a Ino a liberarse.

—Arte... Del Sonido... Jutsu Palma Sonica... —

Ino Dio un fuerte Aplauso cargado de Chakra la cual mando hacia atrás causándole daño a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, shikamaru perdió la concentración la poseción de sombras, este cayó hacia un lado debido al golpe

—que fastidio ...

Shikamaru se levantó lento para mirar cómo Isao una melodía lenta mientras Ino peleaba de forma sincronizada con el dándole problemas a un cansado Sasuke el cual estaba recibiendo un fuerte castigo, este fue mandado por una doble patada hacia Shikamaru.

—esto es malo , debemos liberar a Ino

Comento Shikamaru pero Sasuke no le hizo caso y salió corriendo hacia Ino para atacarla , se volvieron a chocar los tres en un combate , Shikamaru vio esa oportunidad y volvió a lanzar el Jutsu de posesión de sombra logrando atraparlo Isao se sorprendió porque fue tomado con la guardia baja.

—Bien

Shikamaru liberó a Ino quien luego de ser liberada cayó inconciente debido a que uso su propio Chakra , Sasuke jadeaba de lo cansado que estaba mientras Isao estaba asombrado de eso.

—me vencieron

Dijo Isao sin poder moverse , Shikamaru quitó su Jutsu , tanto Isao como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas el Uchiha sentía su orgullo herido ya que no pudo vencerlo a su modo.

siguió el turno de Sasai para hacer las pruebas , ella se colocó en la arena , quienes la estaban probar por eran Shisui y Kurenai.

—¡Comienzen!

Kurenai fue la primera en hacer uno de sus genjutsus , cuando lo Iso Sasai parecía tranquila mientras todo ocurría , en eso Kurenai sintió un potente Grasnido y un enorme Pico apunto de enguillirla ella desace el Genjutsu derrotada , luego siguió Shisui , este activo su Mangekyou Sharingan , atrapando a su víctima , Sasai se encontraba sobre un lugar cubierto de fuego mientras se quemaba viva , en eso ella solo suspira y una gran cantidad de plumas comienzan a Extinguir las llamas destruyendo el Genjutsu.

—¿Que pasó?

Shisui no se lo creía

—pues , solo me liberé del Genjutsu , ahora es mi turno

Ella activo el Rine Sharingan y Shisui quedó atrapadolo , en eso Sasai adoptó la forma de una Grulla de color negro , sus ojos rojos miraron a Shisui , hasta que un tercer ojo apareció en la frente , la criatura comenzó a picotear lo este inútilmente se cubría, en la realidad este cae de rodillas vencido , Sasai desace la Ilusión.

—La parte de Genjutsu queda aprobada , ahora veamos el Kenjutsu

Itachi , Asuma y dos Ambus más se prepararon para hacer la prueba , ella de su bolsillo saco un pergamino del cual salió la katana y los miro

—¿Listos?

Pregunto Minato , Itachi activo su Sharingan , Asuma saco sus cuchillos y los Ambus unos Kunai

—¡Ya!

Grito Minato y Sasai tomo su espada ellos se lanzaron a la carga y ella movió varias veces su espada y todos cayeron sorprendidos cada uno mostraba rasguños no letales en su ropa y su mejilla

—perfecto...

Minato estaba algo sorprendido por lo que veía , en cambio Sasuke miraba a Sasai con entusiasmo esperando a que pudiera entrenarlo para superar a Itachi , el miró al otro lado de la grada para ver a Isao que lo miraba de forma sería el le devolvió el mismo gesto .

—Ahora Taijutsu , Gai , Hiashi Es su turno

Los dos se pusieron en frente , Hiashi se colocó en posición mientras Gai la señaló

—Hoy verás la flama de Gai el Poderoso

"Resiste , resiste no lo digas , por el amor de Dios no lo digas"

Sasai se resistía a decir lo mismo que le dijo Kisame. Cuando se presentó en la pelea , Sasai se colocó en una postura parecida al Muai Thai , la lucha comenzó y Gai fue el primero en atacar, Dió un poderoso salto bajando con una patada la cual atravesó a Sasai está seguía parada.

—¿Pero que?

Hiashi veía que el Chakra seguía en el mismo lugar pero no había contacto con los golpes

—¿Que está pasando?...

Pregunto Gai y luego sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago Sasai se había movido sin que se diera cuenta , luego recibió un potente rodillaso quitándole el aire , este como un saco de papas cayó al suelo sugetandoce el estómago

—creo que se me fue la mano...

En lo que ella estaba distraída Hiashi atacó con el puño suave aunque no sabe ni como ni cuándo recibió un golpe con un dedo en una costilla , luego otro rodillaso y un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente

—otra vez , debo medir mejor mi fuerza

Minato ahora estaba sin habla debido a la velocidad y la forma en la que golpeó , el bajo de donde estaba junto a Kakashi y Fugaku listos para la última parte.

—Bien , es hora de la última prueba Ninjutsu

Se colocaron en pose y comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano

—Estilo de Fuego Jutsu Flor de Fénix

Fugaku lanzó el ataque con toda su fuerza

Sasai lo esquivo de un salto pero vio cómo Minato apareció detrás de ella con un Rasengan y delante estaba Kakashi con un Chidori , ella dejó que los ataques impactará al hacerlo hubo una enorme explosión los dos ninjas de Konoha volvieron al lugar esperando el resultado

—Nada mal, debo admitirlo

Sasai estaba parada frente a ellos con dos alas de Chakra de color azul estás la cubrían el cuerpo por completo

—ahora es mi turno

Ella hizo un cello de manos rápido

—Estilo de Viento Jutsu de la pluma explosiva

Ella se elevó en los aires con esas alas y las vatio con fuerza lanzando plumas que al impactar explotaban de forma considerable , Minato,Kakashi y Fugaku intentaron esquivarlas pero estas lo seguían al chocar dieron una explosión equivalente a pirotecnia de niños , ella volvió al suelo

—baje la fuerza de la explosión no quería matarlo

Dijo ella y Minato solo río , Fugaku y Kakashi la quedaron viendo

—tienes las mismas técnicas que una criminal del libro bingo

Comento Fugaku con cierta desconfianza

—¿Que cosas no ?

Comento ella con una sonrisa el seguía igual de desconfiado

—descuide no soy esa criminal

Comento ella con calma y Fugaku solo asintió y se marchó al igual que Kakashi

—Bien , en unas horas vengan a mi oficina para decirles todo lo que diga el Consejo si?

Pregunto Minato y ella asintió , luego de eso todos volvieron a su vida cotidiana.

En la oficina del hokage Minato estaba junto a Kakashi , Sasai y sus alumnos

—bueno el consejo ya dió su veredicto luego de ver su forma de luchar están de acuerdo en que puedan volver a formar su Clan aquí en Konoha ,pronto se le buscará un buen lugar para colocar su complejo .

Comento Minato y tanto Aiko como Isao asintieron .

—aunque ¿Quien será la cabeza de la familia?

Pregunto el mirándolos a ambos y luego miraron a Sasai

—oh no , yo no puedo ya que no soy de su familia

Dijo ella y ambos asintieron, Aiko iba a hablar pero el más joven se le adelanto

—Aiko es la actual cabeza del Clan Shiranui al ser la mayor

Comento el dejando a la Ciega con las palabras en la boca

—se que no naciste en el ceno de la familia, pero en tu cuerpo corre la sangre de nuestro clan lo Aras de maravilla Aiko

Isao le dió una sonrisa aún con el rostro cubierto y ella sonrió

—ahora otro punto , Kakashi se te asigno el equipo 7 dónde está Mi hijo , Sakura Haruno ,Sasuke Uchiha y ahora Isao Shiranui

Dijo Minato y Kakashi suspiro antes de hablar

—Lord Hokage no va en contra las reglas eso?

Comento el Ninja Copia al respecto

—por eso Sasai te ayudará ella es una Jõnin , al igual que Aiko Shiranui

Comento Minato y Aiko levantó la mano rápidamente

—¿Me darán un equipo genin? Siempre quise ser maestra

—lastimosamente los maestros de cada equipo ya fueron seleccionados , podrás ayudar si quieres a Kurenai y más adelante se te dará un equipo,Mañana conocerán a sus equipos ya pueden irse

Comento Minato y ella asintió tranquila de que podría ser "Aiko-sensei" cómo había querido.

—fue un día largo...

Comento Sasai caminando junto a sus dos alumnos los cuales se veían más vivos que su maestra

—Sensei le parece ir a entrenar?

Comento Aiko con entusiasmo

—yo lo que quiero es ir a dormir

Respondió ella con flojera , apurando el paso para llegar

—nos veremos luego entonces iremos a entrenar

Comento Aiko para luego irse por otro lado junto a Isao ,Sasai caminaba cansada sabría qué mañana sería un día largo y luego tendría que explicar ciertas cosas a Minato para evitar. Problemas

—sabia que lo del libro bingo me delataría...maldita sea ..

* * *

 **bien este fue el capítulo , espero y les haya gustado sobre unos datos la forma de luchar de Sasai es igual a la de Hit de Dragón ball , bueno sin más nos vemos**


End file.
